Two Worldz
by KingCreations
Summary: Ace, Sabo, Luffy had a sister that they never talked about. A phoenix came to the moby dick, the revolutionaries and to the straw hat.A letter from their sister? A promise she made, an appearance of magic, fairytail was the guild she said she was in? what kind of two worldz is this!
1. her story and a letter

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

in this story ace, sabo and luffy had a sister. This is before the two year time skip. Sabo never died. Thatch never died.

Chapter 1: Her story and a letter

[third person view]

On the moby dick, everyone was gathered in the galley having dinner together, people were joking, eating, hitting someone with a piece of meat, anything weird certainly, Laughter filled the air. Ace was in front of whitebeard with marco and thatch together with him, they were just talking to whitebeard about random stuff until thatch brought up something that made ace silent.

"so then, my friends sister burned him accidentally!" thatch continued then burst out laughing with marco. Whitebeard noticed something, it was how ace smiled, a sad smile with his face shadowed. Of course being the man he is, he decided to ask ace what's wrong.

"ace? what's wrong?" literally. Hearing his captain and father figure speak to him ace looked up but still had that sad smile on his face. marco and thatch noticed it when he lifted his face and also wondered what happened.

"ahh, nothing's wrong. It's just that what thatch said… it reminded me exactly of my younger sister…" thatch perked up but marco kept his eyes on ace same was whitebeard.

"why didn't you tell us you got a sister?! You told us about luffy and sabo so much and you didn't say a word about your sister! So, wanna tell us some stories bout her?" thatch said as he raised an eyebrow. Ace smiled brightly and began telling them what he and his sister did in the past. Marco and whitebeard were still observing him, something made his smile sad. His sister?

 _[Flashback][ace pov]_

" _Shi!" luffy shouted next to me. sabo was beside me, all three of us were under the treehouse waiting for her. Our sister, shino hana… I was never a patient person but if it was for her, I would have waited for years to end just for her. My precious little sister. A shuffling sound appear and shino jumped out the window and landed in front of us. She smiled at all three of us. her smile… a smile that was so bright that always chased away all the troubles of us three brothers… she was the one person… who can stop garp from hitting us… her deep blue eyes that had a slight glint in them that seems like the sea itself…she had blond hair that's slightly paler than sabo's and it always felt so soft… and she was only 5 years old that time… 5 years younger than me…_

Thatch whispered to marco "dude, is it me or is ace actually talking about a girl like this?" marco hit thatch's arm and made eye contact 'SHUT UP'

" _let's go shi, we've got to get our food" sabo exclaimed with a grin as he and luffy turn and ran to the forest. I nodded to her and ran also. We were hunting food since sabo started to learn how to cook, now that sabo could cook, me and luffy tried to but it turned out badly so we don't… but that day we wanted to surprise shi. So we went and caught extra. I was helping shino carry a huge hog as sabo and luffy carried some more behind us._

" _ne, ace nii? Why did we get a bit more today?" shi asked as she tried to look at me but the weight of the hog was preventing her from being able to, so I decided to carry the whole thing and forced shi to latch on to me. sabo and me exchanged eye contact thinking of reason why we needed more food._

" _But shi! I'm always hungry so we have to get more!" luffy whined. And actually saved us from giving a reason, shi nodded with a grin. She used to love to hug all three of us randomly for no reason. We didn't bother her when she suddenly latch on to someone. I didn't mind when she hugged me, she always had this… warm feeling…_

By now everyone in the galley were scooting over to hear about ace's sister. Some wondering since when ace started talking about girls this way and some wondering if the world is ending.

 _The reason why we gathered more food that time is because me and luffy wanted to try and cook something for her. she loved sabo's cooking even though it was badly burnt, me and luffy wanted her to taste our cooking. That night we were cooking under the treehouse, usually we would just go into eating it raw but we wanted to make it special and as expected, we burnt our cooking's terribly to the point it was charred, at least mine was charred, luffy's had weird watery stuff coming from the burnt meat. I tried to taste luffy's but I was too cautious of the appearance… I wanted to throw away the garbage I made but luffy wanted shi to try his and before I could stop him, luffy ran towards shi with his destroyed food in-hand._

 _At that time, she was sitting on a wooden stump that sabo got from a tree he cut down, she was always looking up at the stars. We don't know why she does that but she always does._

" _SHIIIIIIIIIIIII!" luffy shouted as he ran to her. I hid the thing I made behind my back in a hurry in embarrassment. Luffy on the other hand…_

" _Shi! Shi! Me and ace made something for you!" Luffy shoved the food on our slightly broken plate, it had bubbly goo's rising and some ruined vegetables and a charred meat in the middle covered in the same goo. At first I was worried of shi, if she gets food poisoning? I was about to stop her but the smile on her face stop me right on my track, it was so bright, her smile, even though it was night her smile lit up our worlds. She held a chopstick on her right hand and said 'itadakimmasu!' I watched as she finished luffy's creation, every last bite. The plate was spotless after she finished it and her smile was still on her face. I was so worried about giving the food I made to her. I silently turned and took a small bite out of it and yes, it tasted HORRIBLE. So I turned around and wanted to get out of there but then luffy called out to me._

" _ACE! WHERE'S YOUR FOOD YOU MADE FOR SHI!" I glared at him with both of my hands behind my back. I saw sabo at the corner of my eye coming to us to probably help me out. But even before the argument started it ended._

" _I want to taste your cooking ace-nii!" she grinned at me, her beautiful blue eyes shining like the night sky full of stars. I gulped, there is no way I am giving her this crap. I felt a hand on my back and I was shoved forward by sabo. I stumbled and tumbled before I got my bearings but when I did I was in front of my sister with my plate of destruction in my hand._

" _i… its not… ne… errr… never mind!" I wanted to take it away but she pouted at me, and so luffy took the plate and shove it to shi. I watched in horror as she said 'itadakimasu' and took a bite out of the abomination I created. Even then I waited for her reaction but she smiled wider every bite she took. I didn't know what to say the least. After she finished, she shouted 'Thanks for the food!'_

" _are you okay shi?! The food I made was bad! You should spit it out!" I shouted, and what she said touched me to this day._

" _I didn't care about how bad it is, to me everything my nii-chans make for me is perfect to me! Because everything you make, comes from your hearts!" she said with her arms apart showing how big our hearts are. that day I never thought the moon shone brighter._

Izo wiped the tear coming from the corner of his eye, oh such precious sister ace have. Thatch and marco were engrossed with the story, thatch was openly crying. Whitebeard was silently crying, a single tear could be seen if you look close enough. Such pure kind hearted soul this shino is for a five year old.

 _It was night that time when she was running around. All me, sabo and luffy wanted to do were sleep but she was up and about. When the moon was high in the sky was when she suddenly stopped running around and faced us. at that time, I never thought something could shine so bright, her blond hair was glowing reflecting the moons light and her eyes look so deep. She spread her arms and pointed upwards._

" _ace-nii, sabo-nii, luffy-nii! Look at the stars! Look how they shine for you!" shino happily said. I felt a warm feeling in my chest when my sister said that to me. but I could never agree with her on that, it wasn't me or sabo or even luffy the stars were shining so brightly for, it was always for her and only her._

Everyone was focused on ace right now, for a sister this 'shi' seems to be in the middle of ace's solar system, as in she was his sun in his galaxy. Ace's eyes widen when he remembered something.

"so you see, one day when-

 _Me, sabo and luffy were in noble town, we were selling some crocodile skins and left shino alone… she always has no problems alone in the noble town, probably because she looks so beautiful… we don't let her go to the dark alley we go to so we usually shoo her away to go to somewhere more safe, if we could we would have let her stayed in the treehouse at all times but shi loves to explore together with us, she tends to say 'I want to be with you guys!' so we don't leave her. shi was never a fighting type, at least I think she's not, she doesn't wants to fight much… this time shi got into a fight with one of the noble kids. When we got to the scene shino was shouting at the boy._

" _THEY MIGHT BE IDIOTS! BUT THEY'RE MY IDIOTS! THEY'RE MY PRECIOUS! DON'T INSULT MY BROTHERS YOU STUPID NOBLE!" we came in and stopped shino from punching the boy and ran back to grey terminal. Turns out the noble boys were jealous of me, sabo and luffy for always being with her and wanted to make us look bad in her eyes but it made her so mad._

 _Then after a few weeks, we came in the noble town again but we didn't want shi to follow us because we were afraid something might happen to her but she insisted she wanted to follow, sabo recommended she stay with us and hide in the coat but she didn't want to so we let her follow us. we kept on checking on her even though we were selling the crocodile skin but just after we finished selling the things she went missing. Of course all three of us went of a rampage to search for her._

" _where the heck did she go?!" I shouted as we ran from alley to alley._

" _she was just next to us when we sold the last crate!" sabo shouted while he checked the windows we passed as we ran._

" _SHIIIIII!" luffy shouted._

 _We did find her, but when we did we were far away from her. she was standing in front of fifteen fully grown men who held broken beer bottles towards her. at that time we saw she was bleeding, she didn't have any weapons or anything to defend herself, we didn't know that time why she was still standing in front of those fifteen men until she shouted something that rang out the alley to where we were at._

" _If it's to protect my family, be it the kingdom or the entire world, I would make anyone my enemy! That's what I'm standing for!" we were rushing to her when we saw the guy ready to hit her with the broken bottle and came crashing in to save her. of course we did save her in time but she was unconscious for three days straight in the treehouse, me and sabo never let her enter the noble town after that._

"Your sister is awesome!" Haruta shouted, vista nodded with izo. Shino's words warmed their hearts. Ace smiled sadly then he began again.

" _shi why the hell are you always hugging us?!" I shouted irritated, I had a bad day with our catch and shi was hugging me in the treehouse the second I entered. This was before I knew the reason why she hugged us. I roughly tried to push her away from me by pulling her hair but she cling to me harder. Luffy was looking at us dumbly and turned his head away not helping me and sabo was about to come and calm me down but I was too pissed that time to care and did the one thing I never did to her ever._

" _LET GO OF ME!" I hit her hard that time and immediately regretted it but that time I was blinded by anger since I was easily angered when I was a child. Even after I hit her she didn't falter on her grip and held onto me._

" _ACE!" "SHI!" sabo and luffy shouted at the same time after my fist connected to her. I could feel my shirt getting slightly damp and the soft whimpers coming from her but she never let me go from the hug._

" _n-no… don't want to stop… hugging ni-chans…" she sobbed. I shouted "WHY?!"_

" _h-he-ven…k-ke-eep… want… I'm h-holding… nii-chans… closer… than others… is… b-be-cause… my nii-chans… are…m-my… h-hea-ven" shino sobbed, I gritted my teeth in regret but I could never say that sorry on the tip of my tongue. I watched as luffy and sabo ran to shino checking up on her._

Everyone looking at ace with disapproving frowns. Thatch slapped the back of ace's head.

"the heck man" thatch shook his head in disappointment but then he saw something change in ace's face

"You know… people say you don't know what you've got until it's gone… truth is… I knew what I had… I just never thought I'd lose her…"

 _After years of living together, shino… suddenly started acting weird… she usually shower us with affection but this time… she was doing it more often then normal… at that time, I didn't think much about her sudden weird actions…_

" _Hey ace-nii! Look, that herb helps with burns! Lets go get some!" she would start to gather more and more medicine than necessary…_

 _And so… as the days went on… I had no idea I'd miss the old days…_

" _big brothers! I made dinner!" shi shouted from the treehouse, sabo, me and luffy ran to the treehouse…_

 _Cooking and eating together after hunting…  
Didn't seem so bad…_

 _At that time…  
I didn't have a single clue…  
That my days of seeing her were limited…_

" _goodbye big brothers…"_

 _From her sudden comment…  
I was at loss of words…_

" _I… promise… to contact all of you…"_

 _The years we spent together brought us closer… her laughter… her smiles…  
but now we're standing here saying our goodbyes… under the tree we made our shelter…_

" _WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS SHINO! YOUR LEAVING?!" of course I blew up. my 10 year old sister is leaving me._

" _I'm dying… big brother…"_

 _I didn't have anything to say…_

" _I'm going to a place… where magic exist… and try to heal my incurable disease…"_

 _No, I didn't know what to say. What could I say to something like that?_

" _Goodbye…"_

 _As I was standing there with an enraged look on my face, yet my body wouldn't move. Even when luffy cling to her legs begging her not to leave…_

 _She said her goodbyes…  
and left in shimmers of light…_

Ace was laughing but his laugh sounded strain "the painful part is that I can't protect the girl that gave me the reason to live…" everyone kept quiet, but then ace's face morph into a pissed off face

"I'm currently waiting for her to contact me like she promised" ace growled, he had a tick mark on his head. Everyone sweat drop at how his treating this. Marco had his brows furrowed in worry, ace said his sister told him she was dying, and heal? What did she mean?

" ace, aren't you slightly worried? About your sister?-yoi" marco asked, ace looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"why should I be worried? My sister said she would contact me, I trust her words" ace said seriously. Marco had his normal lazy look on. Thatch scratched his cheek and had a bit of doubt but not that his saying anything. The chattering continued like nothing happened but whitebeard had his mind full of what ace said. Noting all the things he said.

"…pops?" ace called out softly making sure none of his brothers were listening, whitebeard looked down and stopped his train of thoughts and answered ace,

"yes ace?" ace kept quiet, not knowing how to ask him the question on his mind but he took a deep breath and bit his lips, the other commanders were trying to listen in to the conversation secretly.

"a place where magic exist… have you heard of it?... or rumours of it… when you roam the sea? Have you seen it? or encountered it?" ace asked. A question that whitebeard himself couldn't answer.

"if you ask me if I had seen such a place then no, have I encountered it all my life, never. But I have heard a rumour of it, just one rumour I had heard by accident. A place where magic exist… the man said… there is such a place… yet unreachable even to gods was what he said." Whitebeard told ace. the commanders held their breath as they heard that. all the other lower ranks were partying not realizing anything.

Suddenly ruckus can be heard above the deck. Shouting and confusion could be heard, the commanders were about to go up until the galley door burst open and a smaller version of a red flaming phoenix appeared with a letter with a wax seal on its claws. The red phoenix flew straight to whitebeard in a fast pace, all the whitebeard pirates shouted in shock, the commanders rushed into action, vista ran on top of tables and tried to cut the phoenix while the other whitebeard pirates were still shocked by the appearance of another phoenix. The phoenix that carried the letter easily dodged his fast sword handling and passed him at top speed. Whitebeard was about to get up until it stopped directly in front of whitebeard, or more precise, in front of ace who was in front of whitebeard.

"black hair, freckles, Portgas D Ace?" the red flaming phoenix asked in a monotone male voice. Everyone froze not knowing what to do, ace replied unsurely "uhh… yes?" the phoenix released the letter and it flutter down to ace's opened hands. The phoenix burst into flames and disappeared.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" thatch over reacted and ran around the galley trying to understand and finally tripped and fell comically on haruta. The other whitebeard pirates acted the same, they were startled by an appearance of a real phoenix.

"what is that ace-yoi?" marco asked as he opened one eye to look at the letter in ace's hand. The red wax was the only thing sealing the letter. The other commanders nearby also peeked to see what was in ace's hand. Even whitebeard was slightly interested in the letter in his hand. Ace flipped the letter to the back and saw a curvy writing.

"to portgas d ace… ace, a girl definitely sent this by the writing" vista commented curiously as he peeked over ace's shoulder. Ace flipped the letter again and looked at the wax mark intently. His never seen that kind of mark. He was supposed to be cautious but something in him stirred at the letter. He didn't want to let go of the letter.

"that might be some kind of blackmail, you've gotta be careful ace." namur reached out to take the letter as a precaution.

"NO!" ace shouted. Then he realize he shouted at namur, he kept apologizing to namur about it. everyone was curious at his sudden behaviour. Then ace tried to open the letter but couldn't. he tried to rip it but couldn't.

"damn this is one hard letter to open!" ace grumbled, marco looked at the letter curiously. He lightly took the letter with ace's permission and looked at it curiously. Marco tried to open the letter too but it wouldn't budge. Almost as if… magic…

Ace gently held the letter with caution. He didn't know why but something was pulling him to the letter, something important. He can just feel it. everyone was looking at the letter also, a letter that came in with a phoenix and it cant be opened, yeap not suspicious at all… ace traced his finger on the wax in circular motion on the mark his never seen. Suddenly a light blue magic circle appeared above the letter and startled everyone yet again.

Shimmers of dark colour covered the magic circle until it formed something. A man appeared on the small magic circle above the letter, ace gripped the letter as he slightly shook. The mad had dark hair and a silver necklace and… he was half naked… ignoring the fact the hologram showed half his body, everyone wouldn't stop thinking if his fully naked. The man had the same mark as the wax but in dark blue.

"tis a good day humans, my name is gray fullbuster and I am to inform you of my arrival on your planet, I'm from planet natsu sucks and I wish to destroy your world." The man named gray said with his face shadowed. Everyone was frozen. WTF IS HAPPENING?! Suddenly a woman's fist connect to the gray's face.

"what the heck gray?! This letter is for my brother you jerk!" a woman around 17 year old with beautiful blond hair fluttering behind her as she appeared on the hologram replacing the now knocked out half naked man. Another male laughter could be heard in the hologram. And other female giggles could be heard in the hologram but only the blond woman is on the hologram. But ace didn't hear anything at all, he was too focused on the woman on the hologram in the letter at his arms. The woman was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck that's orange in colour not to mention huge breast that looks too big for her age. She looked so familiar, so…

"hello ace-nii, it's me shino. Please note this is a recording only owkey? i.. uhhh ignore what gray just said, his an idiot… Sorry for the long wait but I did say I would contact you, I got rid of my disease. Cool right? I'm not dying anymore ace-nii! Anyway, I sent other letter to luffy and sabo because I'm pretty sure you guys set sail already. I can't talk for too long using this thing. Ahh, ace-nii, I sent a package to all of you, it's a way to communicate with each other, you might not know how to use it but I'll call first. Bye-bye ace-nii, we can talk later okay? love you!" the blond girl said, she waved her hand in goodbye. Behind ace were a few hundred whitebeard pirates holding their nose because of all the blood about to come out. Ace didn't blink at all, he kept on staring at the now normal looking letter where her once deep blue eyes looked back at him... So she's alive… shino is alive…

Ace's eyes rolled back and he fell backwards holding the letter. Knocked out cold. And caused a huge panic in the whitebeard ship…

[where sabo is at]

The revolutionary chief of staff was currently in a meeting with dragon and the other staffs. Sabo being the chief of staff sat next to dragon as he rechecked the report dragon was currently explaining, his partner koala next to him was twiddling her pencil above her lips, Bartholomew kuma was sitting with his arms crossed, ignoring the fact his size was too big for the chair as he listened to dragon's explanation on all of the new reports. Emporio ivankov had enlarged his head and was looking around while hack had his serious face on. Inazuma had a straight face on as he stood next to the door…

"that's all for the meeting, dismiss" dragon ordered, just as everyone got up they heard shouting and crashing outside, of course they rushed to the door but before they could even reach it, it burst open… right into inazuma's face… a small version of a flaming phoenix burst in holding a letter in its talons.

"what the hell is that?!" koala shouted, hack got into his fighting stance. Kuma was slowing taking of his glove, suddenly the thing spoke and everyone froze.

"blond hair, noble, Sabo?" the red phoenix questioned in a monotone voice as its piercing eyes stare straight to sabo. Dragon was staring at the flaming phoenix with a look.

"yes and who might you b-" before sabo could finish his threat, the phoenix swoop to him and dropped the letter forcing him to drop his metal pipe to catch the thing then the phoenix burst in flames and disappeared. The whole room was silent, wondering what had happened and stared at sabo. Even sabo was wondering why he dropped his weapon to catch the letter, just a feeling…

"what is it sabo?" koala asked as she fully faced him, everyone was now facing sabo in curiosity. Of course after such an event they would look at him. dragon who was right next to sabo looked at the letter that was sealed with a red circular wax.

"I have never seen this mark before. Turn the letter" dragon said. By now hack, koala and ivankov were crowding sabo to look at the letter, kuma had no problem seeing it from above, sabo did what dragon said and flipped the letter only to see curvy writing of his name with no sender name.

"to sabo… sabo, is this from a girl? Those handwriting indicate a woman wrote your name." hack said as he stared at the letter. Sabo had his brows furrowed in confusion. A female?

"was that a flaming… bird?" inazuma asked as he got up. "Iv velieve itv vwas a pvhoenix" ivankov stated.

"what kind of sending method was that?" hack asked gruffly, dragon still looked at the letter in sabo's hands. Koala being the only one thinking said " open it!"

Sabo nodded slowly, somehow he felt as if he needed to be the one to open it, he gripped the letter and tried to open it… only to conclude it cant open.

"holy hells, why cant I open this?!" sabo gritted his teeth and tried to tear the letter as hard as he could. Almost as if it was magic. Dragon closed his eyes then opened them.

"sabo enough, we can figure out away to open it." dragon stated, sabo stopped trying to tear the letter and blankly looked at it. a woman sent this to him, yet he didn't know who. But the warm feeling in his chest prevented him from throwing the letter away. As the ivankov was giving a few options on how to open it, sabo looked at the wax intently. It glint in the light and almost as if pulled him to trace the wax and so he did.

A light blue circle appeared above the letter making him grip the letter in surprise, koala and hack gasped when they saw the glowing magic circle above the letter. An image of someone was being created then a shimmer of pink appeared. A man wearing a white scale looking scarf with pink spikey hair appeared. He had a huge grin on his face and the same mark as the wax seal on his shoulder in red.

"what the-" koala started but then the man started to talk "Yo weirdos! You guys probably suck cuz I'm from an almighty planet called natsu is awesome! And I am the dragon king named natsu dragneel! Fear me humans! I will come to your puny planet and crush it to pieces! Ahahaha-" the pink haired man said until a fist came in contact with his cheek and sent him flying.

"Not you too natsu! C'mon this is for my brothers!" a girl around 17 years old appear on the hologram, she had blond hair and was wearing a turtle neck with long sleeves. Laughter could be heard from the hologram, sabo's breath hitched when he saw the girl. How her sea blue eyes look so familiar.

"SHI!" "hello sabo-nii, it's me shino, please note this is a recording… please also ignore the pink idiot that just appeared on the hologram. Sorry about that. I did say I would contact you, and I did! My incurable disease is healed fully now… I'm not dying! Cool right! Don't worry about ace and luffy, I already sent them letters, anyway, I don't know when this letter would reach you or not but I'm pretty sure you guys set sail so I had to send different letters. Also, I sent a package that should arrive to you guys in a few days, it's a way to communicate to me, ahh you probably wont know how to work it but its okay! I'll call first and all you have to do is answer okay! sorry, I cant talk much, the letter cant really record that long, bye bye sabo-nii! Love you!" the girl named shino said, sabo gripped the letter in his hand as the magic circle disappeared also taking away the image of the young blond girl.

"the girl is veautiful!" ivankov shouted. Sabo's eyes rolled back of his eyes and he fell backwards. "SABO!" koala and hack shouted in horror.

[where luffy was at]

The air stilled and luffy froze from taking a piece of meat. Though only zoro and robin saw him froze and wondered what was wrong. The straw hat pirates were all in the kitchen having dinner together, like always luffy was supposed to steal food from everyone but they didn't expect him to stop suddenly stop in the middle of eating, this never happened before. Something was pulling in his chest, luffy retracted his hand from taking the meat gaining attention from nami and sanji. A warm feeling when shino was with him but that cant be, shino's not here. He was in the middle of the sea… he gripped his chest as the warm nostalgic feeling grew and his brows scrunched in confusion.

"what's wrong luffy?" nami questioned worriedly, actually by now everyone was looking at luffy worriedly. His grip on his chest grew harder. Something was coming here. Something was happening and he couldn't explain it.

"mystery feelings" luffy said out loud with a frown. Like shino was here. The entire crew grew more concerned at this. Chopper hopped from his seat and ran to luffy to feel his forehead when suddenly weird bird flapping could be heard.

The door to the deck burst open and something bright flew in directly to luffy, zoro's sheath opened and he pulled his katana out in less than a second to the impending danger heading to luffy but stopped.

"don't" luffy commanded, everyone listened and didn't move yet didn't stop the worry from increasing, then they saw what it was when it slowed down and finally floated above luffy, a red flaming phoenix flapping its majestic wings even though its whole size is smaller than chopper himself it still looked majestic. The letter on its claws looked new and the wax glint in the light.

"straw hat, black hair, scar underneath one eye, Monkey D Luffy?" the phoenix questioned, luffy didn't reply and looked at it in awe.

"A FLAMING TURKEY!" was what he shouted, usopp screamed like a girl when he finally gained control and chopper screamed as well from never seeing that kind of bird let alone a bird that was flaming like that. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" nami screeched and jumped up comically. "OH MY GOD LUFFY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

The red phoenix ignored the others exclaimed and looked straight at luffy. It released the letter letting it flutter down and luffy jumped to catch it then the bird burst in flames. Nami, usopp and chopper was freaking out while robin stared at the letter in luffy's hand, zoro had his one eye staring at the letter and sanji had a frown and a serious look on his face. luffy didn't know what it was but something about the letter confused him. franky shouted COOL and brook did his own dance.

"mystery letter, it's making my chest feel weird like how shino does" luffy said as he gripped the letter. Robin looked at luffy confusedly and sanji being the calm one asked.

"shino? Isn't that a girls name? LUFFY KNOWS A GIRL THAT I DON'T KNOW?!" sanji freaked out. Luffy poked the wax many times then suddenly it started shining, gaining more attention from the crew and yes freaked out usopp and chopper even more. A magic circle appeared above the letter in light blue and a projection started with a shimmer of pink and dark blue started to appear. Finally two males appeared on the hologram grinning.

"SMALL PEOPLE APPEARED ON THE THING!" usopp shouted in fear, the two men were grinning, one was half naked with a silver necklace on around his neck and dark hair brimming his head, and the other had pink hair and a scaly scarf sporting him. they supported the same grin, the grin of mischief.

"Hello mortal, Yo weirdo version two, we are from the almighty planet from where you will nevah reach, yeah! Alien planet thingy! We're gonna eat your world! Alright!" they both exclaimed together while laughing until a table smashed into the two boys sending them away from the hologram.

"Not again! Natsu! Gray! I'll kick your asses!" a beautiful and bountiful blond girl appeared in the hologram with a pout, luffy gripped the letter when she appeared. Robin and zoro noted that. sanji had hearts in his eyes when he saw the girl appear.

"SHINO!" "hello luffy-nii! It's me shi! This is a weird recording so sorry if you want to say something. Look! I'm all healthy luffy! I'm cured! I sent a letter to sabo-nii and ace-nii, though sorry it took so long for me to contact to you guys but I did promise right! Ne, ne luffy! I missed you guys so much! anyway, I'm sending a package to you, it should reach you in a few days… maybe… it's a thing that helps us communicate… ehhhh, you probably wouldn't know how to use the thing, neither would ace or sabo so I'll be trying to contact you okay? I need to go big brother… bye bye, love you!" shino waved with a closed eye gentle smile and disappeared. Luffy gripped the letter and shouted "NO! SHINOOO!" he frowned and gripped the letter harder.

"whose shino luffy?!" chopper shouted in confusion

"my little sister!" luffy grinned.

" _you know big brothers… if you wish for something really hard… it would come true? What do you wish for?" shi asked as ace snuggled to her chest, even though she was 5 years old, he wanted to feel her comfort and warmness that somehow stick to her so he and cough cough his brothers, love to hug her at night when they sleep together. not that they're telling anyone, their too manly for snuggles! Except for luffy who also randomly hug her like she does to them._

" _we'll be the freest people to roam this world!" they shouted together as luffy snuggled to shi's sides and sabo decided to snuggle to shi's head and fell to sleep in the time where everything begans._


	2. the package of glitters or(shes magic!)

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 2: The package of glitters or(She's magic!)

[third person view]

At the whitebeard ship named moby dick, everyone had calmed down from the incident that happened and had vaguely confirm the existence of a magical land which made everyone question their sanity yet the proof lay in ace's pockets right now. That Letter, does not come from anywhere or island they know about, how it works awed them, and the appearance of another phoenix other than marco was another confirmation they weren't dreaming. A few days had passed yet they still wondered if it was true or not. Well, accept for ace who is currently waiting at the deck for a few days in a way that scared the commanders.

"psst! Pops!" thatch whispered from a corner where he was hiding, ignoring the other commanders behind him also hiding. Whitebeard who was on deck sitting and watching the sea turned slightly to where thatch was hiding and made the nurses fuss over him for moving when they were placing the medicine. Dawning on his nose was the typical oxygen wire and some medical sensor machines attached to some wire attached to his chest.

"Pops! I think ace is broken! He hasn't slept for 2 days! 2DAYS! And his narcolepsy hasn't either! There's something seriously wrong pops!" haruta exclaimed in a whisper shout. Thatch nodded solemnly… comically actually. The other pirates on board stopped what they were doing and stare pointedly at where ace was at, on the side of the ship staring upwards with his eyes opened and his hat off. He was sitting on the floor ignoring everything. Everyone sweat dropped when they hear silent crying from the corner where haruta and thatch was hiding.

"I think ace's just waiting for the thing his sister said she sent-yoi" marco stated sleepily as he stood next to whitebeard, vista held the tip of his black moustache as he grin, namur grunted as he glanced at ace. his been there for a long time. everyone was on deck, probably because they were either training or doing something.

Suddenly ace moved and shouted "I SEE SOMETHING COOL!" he pointed at the sky where a burning colour of flames was heading towards the ship, haruta and thatch immediately passed out of shock that ace moved. Everyone on deck turned to look at the thing ace was pointing at and they could see something red as flames flying to them yet this time it was somewhat different, the phoenix was carrying a small box wrapped like a gift in pink. Marco turned to look and whistled "well I'll be damned, it actually came-yoi"

The phoenix was fast, the crew didn't even see it. it was in the sky heading towards them then suddenly in a second it was in front of ace. whitebeard looked at the box with interest, his actually never seen magical items from this said magical land even though his seen a lot of weird stuff happening like idiot pirates hijacking a high ranking admiral ship and falling from the sky but that can be set aside, he wanted to see what ace's sister sent to him since ace told them about her so fondly.

"Portgas D Ace?" the red flaming phoenix question in another voice, seems like it's another phoenix than the one that sent the letter, ace grinned and shouted "Hell Yeah!" the present that was about the size of his hand was released from the phoenix talons and the phoenix burst into flames and disappeared. Ace let the small package fall gently on his hand. He grinned and turned his face to say something to whitebeard when it started to do something.

"3.. 2.. 1…" ace snapped his head back to the package in shock, was it a bomb?! Then the package exploded in glitters and sparkles that forced ace to shut his eyes as his face was covered in golden glitter. The whole deck was silent at what had happen, now in ace's hands weren't a package but a small circular orb like object that was light blue and looked like glass. Ace coughed and a little spews of glitter appeared out of his mouth. He cracked on eye open and stare at the cold glasslike object in his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA" thatch and haruta laughed out loud soon the crew followed when they realize how ridiculous ace looked like, golden glitter that made his face sparkle that was stuck pretty much on his whole face and his messy handsome black hair.

"what is that-yoi?" marco questioned as he walked closer to ace. ace rubbed his face furiously with his hands to get rid of the glitters on his face. ignoring the said glitter ace looked at the thing again in confusion.

"I don't know but it looks weird" ace said as he scrunch his face and looked at the thing with suspicion, whitebeard blinked when he saw what it was.

"that looks like a crystal ball" whitebeard and izo said in a unison, then both looked at each other then at the thing in ace's hands. Ace poked the thing with one hand and the other lifting it to his face, everyone was then crowding ace to see what it was because yes they never seen magical items from a weird place that has magical stuff.

Suddenly the crystal ball started shining white and let out a soft 'ririri' ringing like a denden mushi, scaring the shit out of everyone nearby. Ace who was holding the currently shining crystal ball that was ringing was shocked also, he jumped a bit when it rang. Then the panicking start.

"What do I do! What do I do!" ace shouted as he tried to hold the thing that was ringing and shining him blindly.

"is that something like a denden mushi?!" thatch shouted as he watched ace panic and he started to panic also, marco being the only one who seems calm in the situation said "try to answer the thing"

"HOW?!" ace shouted as he stare at the thing in his hand, haruta was shocked also so he tried to help ace by blindly tapping the shiny unidentified object. And it worked the shining lessen and the ringing stopped…

"DID I BREAK IT?! OH MY GOD!" haruta shouted in shock. But then a face appeared on the crystal and it became clearer.

"-hut up, my brother's not an idiot natsu! You are!" shino said not noticing the crystal already answered. "h-hey, I think someone answered the lacrima! Shino look!" another girls voice could be heard, the beautiful blond girl whipped her head and looked at the crystal ball or more importantly, at ace who had his eyes wide. The girls blond hair somehow glowed in the crystal ball. Her face changed from shock to smiling, her closed eyed smile warmed ace in his chest.

"Ace!" shino shouted from the crystal ball, ace gripped the thing tighter in shock.

"Sh-shino!" ace said startled, his holding a crystal ball that has her sisters smiling face on it, he could feel everyone trying to peek at his sister's face from behind him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you ace-nii! I missed you guys so much!" shino grinned showing her pearly whites, whitebeard glanced at her face and closed his eyes, if ace is happy then nothings wrong.

"shinooooo! What took you so long to contact me?! and what's with the all the glitter huh?!" ace grinned back at her, he slowly sank to the floor and sat down, the other pirates looked at ace but then continued working when izo shooed them saying that ace should have some alone time with his sister.

"hehe sorry it took so long… but I did contact you right? Wow big brother! You look so handsome now!" shino said, ace hummed happily. Marco who was back next to whitebeard again looked at how ace was talking with his sister. Not saying that she looked beautiful in front of ace because he knows ace would kill him if he did. The other pirates thought of ace's sister as one thing. She was hot!

"shi, I got so much things to tell you! so much adventures I want to tell you imoto!" ace grinned happily, hiding his blush. He couldn't just say outright she look beautiful, that would be wrong! And he needed to stop thinking about her body and listen to her after so long.

"me too ace-nii! I have so much gifts for you, sabo and luffy! I don't think the package reached them yet…" shino pouted cutely, ace laughed at how cute she was. hours passed and ace told shino of his adventures after he set sail. How he had gotten a devil fruit called the mera-mera no mi. how he got recruited to the whitebeard crew and how his adventures increased. Shino would listen and add in some jokes but enjoyed her brother's tales. The whitebeard crew were secretly eavesdropping on how ace told his adventures and let out some chuckles when he add how ridicules everyone can be and some laughed when he told his sister that marco once threw him overboard after catching him paint marco's room pineapple theme.

Night came and ace had to go and made sure of his work that he already did before the sun raised but he didn't know how to call her back so he was afraid if he asked her to end the call then he wouldn't see her again.

"shi, I gotta do some stuff… how do I contact you with this thingy? And what is this ball thingy called?" ace asked as he looked at marco who was the only one on deck who was also signalling him to go to the galley for dinner.

"hehe, okay brother. The thing your holding is called a communication lacrima… all you have to do is think of me when you hold this thing and it'll contact me. cool right!" shino said as her face slowly disappear from the lacrima taking the glowing bright light with her and leaving the now dimmed lacrima in ace's hands. Marco came to ace and looked at the now dimmed lacrima also, it was weird but worked in amazing ways. The night sky was dark and the only light source being the moon and the moby dick itself. Ace slid the small communication lacrima into his pockets.

"Let's go eat dinner ace-yoi" marco nodded to ace, a rumble made from an animal growled out… from ace's stomach… smiling sheepishly to marco, ace ran for the galley to eat everything in sight. Marco could only sigh when he heard the crashing and screaming coming from the galley.

[time skip in the galley]

"hey ace, why don't you tell pops how your sister describe to you how to use that thing-yoi" marco pointed at ace's pocket where the lacrima was at and ace immediately stood up, toppling food on people and ran straight to whitebeard with a grin. everyone just laughed and partied merrily. The commanders who were interested decided to want to know also.

"pops! Pops! Pops!" ace shouted as he skid to a stop right in front of whitebeard's seat and sat down right there. Whitebeard who was previously drinking his sake set down his sake cup and looked at ace. the commanders scooted nearby whitebeard to look at ace. ace inserted his hand in his pocket and gently pulled out the lacrima and showed it to whitebeard and the commanders.

"Alright pops, so my sister said this thing is called a communication lacrima. All I have to do is think of her while holding this thing and I'll contact her. its so weird! In a good way!" ace poked the lacrima. Whitebeard laughed at the weird but funny expression ace was making but he and all of the commanders were taking note of what he said.

"so… that thing is like a denden mushi but it works way better?" namur asked as he looked at the lacrima in ace's hands.

"something that's definitely not from here… doesn't this mean the marines couldn't even track it? because they don't even know it exist?" izo asked as he had a confused look on his face. the other commanders were staring at the lacrima in ace's hands while thinking.

"I'm gonna call her and introduce her to you guys!" ace exclaimed as he now looked at the lacrima and it slowly start to flicker in light and shine. The commanders looked at the communication lacrima with awe as it start to shine brightly.

"wait, you want to introduce us to your sister?" thatch asked while holding his nose to prevent a nosebleed but his cheeks were red from blushing badly, then the other commanders followed when what ace said finally hit them.

"yeah, I already told her about you guys" ace said as he ignored them, not noticing the blushes of the commanders or whitebeards laugh at his sons, the lacrima was still shining and a colour of yellow blond shimmer on the lacrima then shino's face appeared, but she had water dripping down her face as if she was in the shower. She looked into the lacrima in confusion, who would call her in the middle of the night until she saw the face of her blushing yet grinning brother on the lacrima.

"Oh, ace-nii! Hi!" shino waved in the lacrima, ace maybe couldn't see her full body but could figure that she was naked and couldn't stop the blush from coming oh his cheeks. Its only been a half an hour since he ended the call at the deck and he missed her very much.

"y-yeah shi, I wanna introduce you to some people. These are the people from my adventures" ace said as he used one hand to ruffle his hair trying to hid his blush. He turned the lacrima to the person closes to him and that was izo who was also blushing when he saw shino's face in close distance and saw how beautiful she is.

"so sis! This is izo!" ace exclaimed as he shoved the lacrima into izo's hands startling him. izo could only gaped at shino's smiling face.

"hello izo-san, my name is Shino Hana! My big brother is an idiot and are you wearing lipstick?" shino asked with an eyebrow raised. Izo coughed and swallowed the spit in his throat and cleared his throat.

"yes I am, my name is izo, the 16th division commander of the whitebeard pirates" izo coughed, suddenly someone gripped the lacrima and took it away from izo not caring when izo shouted "hey!"

"Yo girly! My names thatch! Im the 4th division commander of the whitebeard pirates! I wanna know how ace was when he was a brat, mind telling me?" thatch said excitedly but then someone elbowed his face by accident, cough cough fossa and took the lacrima from thatch who was knocked out on the floor.

"hello ace's sister, I'm fossa the 15th division commander of the whitebeard pirates. Ignore the over energized idiot that just disturbed izo." Fossa said with his cigarette burning softly. Shino was about to say something but didn't get to because curiel pushed fossa's face with his hand and took the lacrima from him. curiel looked at the lacrima with his shade glinting in the light shining from the lacrima.

"i-uh… curiel.. is my name, and I'm the 10th division commander of the whitebeard pira-" curiel didn't get to finish when suddenly the lacrima disappeared from his hand. Speed jiru held the lacrima next to whitebeard as he looked at the thing in awe.

"cool! This thing is bright! My names speed jiru the 14th division commander of whitebeard pirate! Woahhh, you look so cute in close distance" speed jiru said he was about to say something else when a excited haruta tackled him forcing the lacrima to drop, rakuyo jumped and saved it before it hit the ground.

"Pant… I'm… rakuyo… the 7th di-" he didn't even finish his sentence when haruta jumped on his back knocking out rakuyo and grasp the lacrima.

"hi! I'm haruta! The 12th division commander of the whitebeard crew! Wow! Your too beautiful to be ace's sister! Is ace really this dumb?" asked haruta as he stick out his tongue upsides. "wel-" she started but stared in horror as vista appeared behind haruta and knock the back of his neck and took the lacrima easily.

"Hello young maiden, my name is vista I am the 5th division commander of the whitebeard pirates." Vista grinned at shino. Shino return a gentle smile.

"my name is shino hana, but my brother calls me shi or shino. Its nice to meet you" shino said softly, the pirates who heard her voice commented on how her voice sound like a melody. Vista handed the lacrima to the person next to him and that was marco.

"Good to know I can finally talk to you, my name is marco the phoenix, the 1st division commander of the whitebeard crew-yoi" marco said with his sleepy look but there was a small look of threat in his eyes as he tried to calculate her intention or if she was a threat or not to his family. what he didn't expect was for shino to notice it immediately, because he thought… no.. he was sure his façade was flawless.

"you know marco-san, even though you end your sentence cutely, I don't really like people who try to figure me out" shino said calmly with a growing smile. His eyes widen in shock but returned them to normal. Something's up with her, he just know it. whitebeard who was watching marco heard it also. Whitebeard was curious of this girl, to what extent is she capable of. To be able to discover marco's hidden gaze in one look means she's either incredibly weak and noticed it by accident or she was extremely powerful, powerful enough to see what marco was doing in a single glance.

"oi! That's enough, I wanna introduce shino to pops!" ace said excitedly as he grabbed the lacrima and threw it easily to whitebeard who caught it effortlessly. The thing was so small compared to his fingers he had a hard time holding it still. He turned the thing to face him and he saw the face of ace's sister. He even noted how her hair seem to glow softly seeming to have glowed because of the light at her side. How her smile had a calm look on it and how her eyes. her dark blue eyes seemingly like the blue sea.

"hello mister, my name is shino hana! Thank you so much for taking care of my brother for me, his very important to me!" shino grinned and shocked whitebeard slightly, that grin looked like something he hasn't seen in a very long time, that grin looked like the grin Gold D Roger always give. Whitebeard immediately calmed down and thought that he couldn't compare brat to someone as high as roger himself.

"hello brat, my name's whitebeard. The strongest man in the world and the captain of the whitebeard pirates" whitebeard said confidently. He watched as the girl in the lacrima to see her reaction.

"Cool! The strongest man in that world! Woaaahhh! How strong are you?! can you kick my brother for being an idiot and tried to feed me to the alligators when we were young?!" shino said with the same grin that made whitebeard rethink what he thought. "Oi what?! shino!" ace shouted in embarrassment, her questions rang out through the whole galley making the whole whitebeard pirates laugh at how ridicules ace was. but whitebeard was looking at shino with a weird look, no, she could see if he was thinking of something bad but for her to see something like that. seems highly impossible. And what was with that grin was he hallucinating? No that cant be, he saw it two times.

"ok, ok, Im gonna ask you a question my big brother luffy will ask you" shino said and got ready to say it, Ace reacted immediately "NO!" "do you poop?" whitebeard laughed joining shino laugh as well, the whole whitebeard pirates heard it also but couldn't believe it then start erupting in laughter. Ace hit his head on a table in defeat.

"Ace catch" whitebeard threw the lacrima to ace who jumped to save it. ace looked at the lacrima to his sister with a pout. Shino laughed, her laugh rang out in the galley, her shoulder slightly shook moving her hair slightly.

"shi, whyyyyy" shino smiled softly at her brother. Marco appeared next to ace to try and observe her again.

"man, I wish you were here with me, then you could see my nakama's face to face…" ace grumbled as he she pouted and looked at the lacrima where shino was smiling at him. Everyone couldn't agree more because they also wanted to meet her.

"I go to where you are" shino said with a soft smile, thatch who was scooting next to ace to look at shino's face and also drinking spitted out his drink in shock and yes the drink he spitted out splashed into haruta's face. marco blinked when he heard that.

"huh? What do you mean shi?" ace asked dumbly as he looked at her. shino tilted her head cutely which caused more nosebleed to people who were looking at her from behind ace.

"I can teleport there, to where you are, easily" shino said as she blink her big deep blue eyes. ace was jaw dropped same was thatch.

"BUT WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA!" thatch shouted earning the attention of the whole crew. They turned and looked at him.

"If you can then why the hell aren't you here?!" ace shouted, he missed his sister badly of course he wanted her to be there next to him, or in front of him, or snuggling to her.

"don't you know it's disrespectful to suddenly appear out of thin air on someone's ship?" shino pouted angrily at ace. she didn't want to disrespect the man who took care of ace, especially since she could see something in him. marco was wondering why she just didn't come to see ace personally until she told ace the reason, then it made sense to marco. Everyone in the galley sweat dropped, even whitebeard. Ace turned slowly to look at whitebeard and whitebeard already knew what he was going to ask him.

"pops? Can shi come on board?" ace asked with puppy dog eyes, whitebeard sweat drop some more, they were days away from an island and they were practically in the middle of the sea, but if his sister said she can, whats the problem in that.

"Sure, let the brat come, I don't mind!" whitebeard laughed his 'gurara' laugh. Ace turned back to look at shino with a grin. shino smiled with a sweat drop at how blunt ace was.

"okay, I'll be there in a sec, I just need to get changed" the lacrima closed and ace was grinning like no tomorrow. Everyone didn't know how exactly she would come to the ship because there was no other ships nearby… marco raised a brow in confusion. How is she going to come?

"ace, how is your sister going to come to the ship?" izo asked. Jozu nodded next to him. ace waved them off and said "she has her ways… probably"

"ace, I highly doubt someone can come on board with nothing near us and the next island is a few days and the previous island we were on is about three or more days away. She cant just magically appea-" marco couldn't finish his sentence when a magic circle in the colour of light blue appeared in front of him on the floor of the galley, in a second shino appeared above the magic circle. She was wearing a black cotton long sleeved turtle neck that fit tightly on her showing her generous at least F size boobs, her light blond hair was waving behind her, she was wearing long jeans that fit snugly on her legs that showed her curvy hip and nice developed ass with a brown bag on her waist. Shino blinked and looked at all of the whitebeard pirates who were scared shitless at her sudden appearance.

"uh… ace-nii?" shino shifted backwards at how silent they were and tried to look at where ace was, she looked around to search for her brother but didn't take long to find him, ace was shell shock nearby staring at her with wide eyes. whitebeard was staring at her wide eyed, not because she suddenly appeared but the aura she was releasing, it was the same aura he has or stronger he couldn't tell, she was strong he knows this, even with the feared look she had she was releasing such aura that was this strong, the others might not see this but the air is suffocating with her aura and his the only one that can see this. Marco blinked when he looked at her, he couldn't feel anything from her like nothing at all, no haki, no nothing, and how the hell did she suddenly appear out of thin air?!

"SHI!" ace shouted and tackled the boobacious girl making the girl let out a small and cute 'eep' they both rolled on the floor with ace's face stuffed in between her generous breast and his arms around her waist. Shino let out another 'eep!' when she realize her position. She tried to struggle only to hear snoring, looking down she see ace asleep on her, she couldn't move her arms thanks to a certain someone's arm tightly around her. she looked up and saw the nearest person who was also in nosebleed.

"uh… marco-san? Help please?" she timidly asked and let out a cute squeak when ace hugged her tighter and snored loudly, stuffing his face into her chest as a pillow. Marco looked at jozu and signalled to him to help the poor girl before the whitebeard pirates die of blood loss, jozu walked to the pair and lifted ace and… also shino because ace wont let go of her. shino had a sweat drop on her head. So jozu put them on a bench and shino stare directly at whitebeard in the eyes. almost as if she was looking into his soul…. Until it was interrupted by a certain idiot named thatch.

"Wow! I cant believe you're here! How did you do that?! what's the land of magic is like? Are you made of magic? Is your hair naturally blond?" thatch bombard her with questions. Everyone sweat drop at how fast thatch was asking her questions.

"um… I came here by magic? The land of magic is… magic. No I'm not made of magic but I do have magic in me, yes my hair is naturally blond." Shino answered shyly as she placed on hand on ace's head that was still snuggling into her breast and snoring loudly. She looked around and saw all the other pirates were staring at ace with hate. Probably jealous of how lucky ace was.

"your made of magic? Gimme a magic show" haruta asked childishly. Shino smiled and lifted her other hand and opened it so its palm is facing upwards. A small green light appear and a small spout appeared on her hand, a plant was growing in her hand. Then she closed her hand and the plant disappeared, shino smiled and said "that was green magic, it allows me to give and take life from nature" then shino looked down at her brother and said incantation "dobutsu no henkan (animal transformation)" slight poof of glitter and a black cat was in shino's breast snuggling deeply, it had ace's cowboy hat dangling around its neck. then using one hand shino closed her palm that was facing upwards. "ice make: ace… sabo… luffy" her hand glowed slightly, she opened her hand showing her palm where now stand three statues of child ace, sabo and luffy running. Shino smiled and said "there's a small magic show" she giggled at how haruta was looking at the sculpture in awe not noticing all the stares behind her that was jaw dropped.

"um sorry to ask but where am i?" shino asked as she looked around the room in the galley and silently aweing at how big the place is.

"you came here but you don't know where you are?" izo asked in disbelief. Shino looked at him surprised.

"oh izo-san! I.. um… well I kinda located where ace was and it said he was in the middle of the ocean but I don't exactly know where this location is at even though I came here." Shino explained with a blush. Whitebeard laughed at her explanation.

"shino you are in my ship, The Moby Dick, and we're in the new world" whitebeard said with a laugh causing everyone to freeze. Whitebeard just called her name, that means he acknowledges her as someone strong! Everyone was shock by so many levels as they gaped at the now laughing girl hugging a cat version of ace. marco couldn't believe his ears, whitebeard was respecting a person this weak and wondered why but knew not to question his father figure.

"um… I don't want to be rude but… do you have any food?" shino asked shyly with a bit of blush as she rub the back of her neck, the whitebeard pirates could only think of how cute she was. ace or more like black cat immediately woke up by the sentence food. It meowed loudly for food until it looked at its hands… paws… in confusion. When he saw his hands were paws he jumped up in shock and tried to stand but couldn't because he didn't know how to stand four legged, shino saw he brother struggling and made a concerned expression, she snapped her fingers and ace appeared on the floor with a startled look and wide eyes.

"sorry ace-nii, I turned you into a cat..." shino explained softly but stopped when ace jumped to the seat next to shino then looked at her in the eyes scaring the crap out of the whitebeard pirates.

"Someone said food" was what he said and everyone face faulted on the floor at how ridicules ace was. whitebeard laughed loudly, it was amusing, his sons are amusing.

"Lets have a feast on reuniting ace with his sister!" whitebeard bellowed and sneakily tried to grab more alcohol before the nurses realize his drinking. Marco sweat drop at what his father figure was doing, he just wanted a distraction so he can get access to more alcohol.

food was placed on the table and ace immediately start eating in a extremely fast pace. He gobbled up all the meat and next to him shino was looking around at how cheerful the ship was, almost as if it was the same as fairy tail without the brawl. Laughter filled her ears making her smile, she could see how people were joking and slightly throwing food at each other. Suddenly marco sat across her holding a mug of beer and smiled lazily at her. thatch sat next to marco and grinned at her.

"this place seems so lively" shino smiled with her eyes closed. Not noticing the blushes covering the two pirates in front of her, but oh ace did. He glared at the two menacingly and made the two have cold sweat. Ace suddenly stopped eating to drink and silently pushed a plate full of meat to shino. Marco and thatch blinked. Then thatch screeched out in fear and jumped into marco's hands making him hold thatch bridal style.

"ACE SHARED FOOD! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" thatch screeched making everyone turn and looked at what was happening. And what they saw left the jaw dropped. Ace putting more and more meat on the plate in front of shino while shino drank from the same mug as ace. everyone knew ace never shared food. EVER. And seeing such a thing was making everyone think of their sanity. Whitebeard laughed as he watch ace smother shino in a hug then continued putting more food on her plate.

"itadakimasu!" shino said as she started to eat, ace start to eat also, while ace used his hands, shino used fork and spoon but don't be mistaken, they were eating in a face pace both in a incredibly impossible pace. Thatch and marco could only watch as the little sister of ace cutting huge portions then eat it as fast as ace. if they hadn't know them, they might have thought they were having an eating contest but that's just ace's normal pace at eating.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at shino. She might be strong but she doesn't act like it or plaster the aura around herself, this is possibly why marco hasn't caught up on how strong she is. With the pace of how fast she's eating, she might as well be one of the carriers of the Will Of The D. even though she seems shy and timid, her grin has the confidence that backs up his theory. Those eyes, it spark with the same confidence as Roger. Is she one of the Will Of The D? the question rang around his head. If this is true then doesn't that mean Shino Hana is not her name? he knew he needed more information on this so he couldn't judge this early, he might be mistaken, he might put too much hope in one brat, yet her aura says otherwise.

"shino, can you explain about the magical land-yoi?" marco asked, this got the attention of all the commanders who started to seat around that table. Shino had a confused look on her face until she realize what he meant.

"magical land? Oh! You meant the continent of magic!" shino smiled and slowly opened her bag and shuffle in it to search something while explaining "you see, the continent of magic is in a whole other world called earth land, it has something called ethernano in the atmosphere which makes magic exist" shino explained. She was still shuffling to find the thing in her bag but she was smiling at the commanders who were crowding around the front of the table where marco and thatch was at.

"Ethernano? What's that?" haruta asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Shino took out a pen with a glowing tip from her bag. They stare at it in confusion but shino just smiled.

"Hmm… ethernano is a term coined to name particles of magic." Shino used the pen and held the pen in the air confusing the whitebeard pirates even more until she drew in the air, which shocked them. She drew a small person with a wizard hat and drew a bottle like jar inside the small person "Ethernano dwells inside all living organism and though out the atmosphere. Ethernano come from the atmosphere and enters the mage's body and after a while their magic is restored!" shino drew arrows pointing the small person. "Living organisms cannot live in areas of extremely concentrated ethernano" shino finished explaining looked at the whitebeard crew.

"What's that?" thatch asked as he looked at the glowing drawing in the air. Shino waved her arms in the air at the drawing and they disappeared.

"this is a hikari pen… or more called… light pen, it lets me write in the air" shino said smiling. ace was still next to shino but was looking at the pen in awe.

"what are you?" jozu asked in surprise. shino blinked and marco and ace glanced at jozu sharply make the said man sweat drop.

"I'm a mage! Uh… also known as a wizard, people who wield magic and use it for job purposes" shino answered him.

"is there other mages like you? could you explain more?" izo asked. Shino nodded.

"in earth land, mage's are usually affiliated with a guild, this is where they can take on jobs as a source of personal income and adventure!" shino explained, she then drew in the air again. three bubbles in the air with legal, dark, independent in the bubbles. "There's three main types of mages in this continent and they are, Legal Mage, Dark Mages and Independent Mages."

"Could you explain more-yoi?" Marco asked her, he was slightly interested now. shino smiled and nodded not noticing him blush, but ace did yet again and glared at marco menacingly again while putting his left arm around shino and pulled her closer to him. shino drew in the bubble where there was 'legal' her chibi face smiling.

"okay, I'm a legal mage, legal mages are those who are a part of official guilds, take on legal hobs and usually listen to the magic council. Then there's ark Mages, mages who are members of earth land's illegal dark guilds, these are…. mages who have evil intentions and think little of others… putting their own desire first and are usually very cruel... these mages take illegal jobs. Finally the independent mages, the mages that don't exactly belong to either legal or dark guild" shino explain as she drew an evil face with a hahaha sign above and a neutral look on the independent.

"What is 'magic council'-yoi?" shino smiled sadly when he asked that. shino then said "magic council is the ruling body of the world of magic… acting as a leading government of sort."

"like the world government?" jozu asked, shino tilted her head in confusion "world government?"

" I want to know more about this 'guild' you are affiliated with" whitebeard said as he looked at her with interest.

"well… a guild is a type of organization in fiore, the purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job request to the members of the guild. A legal guild is one that has been approved by the magic council. A dark guild is one that's not approved by the magic council and are treated as criminal organization. Then theres independent guilds, one that's not approved by the magic council and not viewed as a criminal. There's variety of other guilds, aside from magic guild theres such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter and even bandit guilds" shino explained as she tap her chin and looked up.

"What is Magic-yoi?" Marco asked. A simple yet complicated question to answer. Shino furrowed her brow and hummed.

"Magic… is the main form of combat for mages, all kind of magic are used in the dimension of earth land. They possess many avenues for usage such as offence, defence and support. Magic Power is the energy which allows mages to employ magic. It composed of ethernano. Every mage has a container inside their body that determines the limit of their magic power… at least that's how I think of it, the question your asking is undetermined because some say magic is a miracle, some say magic is a sole of our spirit and soul in our body that shows us reason…" shino said as she smiled. Everyone nodded with understanding and was now processing the new information in their heads.

"can I ask you a question whitebeard-san?" shino asked as she looked at him then blinked her owlish eyes. "what is it shino?" whitebeard asked.

"why is there so much oxygen tube connected to you? are you sick?" shino asked concerned, ace pat her head because she sounded worried.

"gurararara! Its to early for someone as young as you to care for an Oldman like me!" whitebeard laughed as he shook, the nurses next to him checked the x-ray computer next to whitebeard. Shino turned fully to look at him and had a weird look on her face that made whitebeard calm down and observe her. she was grinning with the look of confidence on her face again. he question if she was a D or not but his question was cut short when she asked him a question.

"Oldman, I like you. so why don't I give you a gift?" shino smile grew wider and the ones who were nearby, being the commanders looked at her in curiosity, even ace. whitebeard felt the full force of her aura that was shining. She was staring into his eyes again, staring straight into his soul and he could just feel it.

"I could take away that health problem right now. that damaged kidney and that unrecovered lung. I cant take that away and heal you if you want, old man" shino had a slight glint in her eyes. the commanders all sputtered in shock. There was no way someone can take away an incurable disease like that. even ace doubted it and knock shino's head with a tick mark.

"that's not something you can just say carelessly shi!" ace said with a huff. "his correct, the disease that resides in whitebeard is an incurable disease that stem from his age and his drinking" the nurse said calmly. despite being hit by ace, shino had the same smile on her face as her eyes stare directly into whitebeards.

"What do you say Oldman?" shino asked again full of confidents brimming her voice. Whitebeard's eyes widen then he laughed. The nurses fussed over how she couldn't be serious.

"Let her try, we wouldn't know the outcome!" whitebeard continued laughing, shino stood up but a large rough hand grasp her wrist and stopped her. shino turn slightly in confusion and saw ace frowning.

"what are you doing shi?" ace asked, his voice full of concern. Shino smiled "I'm gonna try to heal him!" shino grinned and walked towards whitebeard, ace gently let go and allowed her to go to whitebeard.

Shino walked to the side of whitebeard where all the apparatus of the medical items were at and how the nurses fussed at her on not disturbing him. but shino ignored them with her confidence backing her up. shino stopped right next to whitebeard's seat and looked up at whitebeard with a grin. "whitebeard-san, can you give me your hand?" whitebeard lowered his left hand to the blond girl, the commanders were warily watching her, shino held one tip of whitebeards huge finger and smiled at whitebeard.

"tenku no kami wa iyashimasu… (sky god heal)" shino's palm start to shine a light blue magic then suddenly whitebeard had a light blue aura around him making the x-ray computers beep go faster and uncontrolled.

"whats happening!" "what the heck is she doing to pops!?" "pops!" the pirate crew shouted in concern once whitebeard started glowing. Whitebeard used his other arm to rip out the needles on his chest and watched as the small needle holes disappear also, he felt his chest then his hip in confusion and disbelief. Shino let go of his finger gently and pulled away while looking at him, the nurses ran to the computer monitor to see why it was beeping rapidly.

"I don't feel the pain anymore! Gurarara! This is good!" whitebeard grabbed a barrel and downed it in one go, feeling no pain in consuming alcohol anymore.

"i-i-I cant be-believe it! he- pops is!" the nurse couldn't pronounce right as she stuttered and took a step back from the computer. The other nurse who was there looked at the computer and was left speechless with her mouth hanging open in shock. The whitebeard crew didn't understand what was happening and why whitebeard was drinking so much alcohol in one time when it's bad for his health.

"h-how… how did you… do this?!" the speechless nurse asked in a shaky voice. Ace who had enough of the weird atmosphere went to shino and gripped her shoulders.

"What did you do shi?" ace asked worriedly, he didn't want his sister in any trouble with his crewmates or his captain, he loves his sister very much. he stare deep into her deep blue eyes for an explanation.

"SHE CURED HIM! IT'S A MIRACLE!" the nurse shouted, ace's eyes widen in shock at the news. Shino smiled at ace.

"I took away his health problem"

"I feel as if I am 10 years younger! Gurarara!" whitebeard exclaimed with a laugh as he threw the empty barrel into the now towering empty barrel pile that has about 9 barrels.

The whitebeard pirates erupted in cheers knowing their father figure and captain, some were still shock and were shell shock receiving the news. Some who coped with the news celebrated loudly. Ace was one of the people who were shocked at the news. He didn't know what to say. Thank you? or get angry at her for worrying him so much. the commanders thatch and haruta rushed to shino and tackled her happily, leaving ace who was still shock standing in the same place with his hands holding an invisible sister.

"OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CURING POPS!" haruta shouted as he hugged her, thatch gripped on of her shoulder with a huge grin. shino looked at them confused.

"Your magic! No wonder your ace's sister! Your full of surprises!" thatch exclaimed as he pat her shoulder multiple times. Most of the whitebeard pirates were shouting out cheers, some were going to whitebeard to celebrate with the man who was currently drinking so much alcohol.

Marco couldn't express how he felt, he wanted to thank her yet his tongue wouldn't move. he was frozen, left standing next to whitebeard. Just like ace. while everyone was celebrating, the cheers fill the air, shino yawned as her eyes grew heavy, she blinked her half lidded eyes, she just finish a mission and she was supposed to sleep but she wanted to go to this world and party with her brothers but she was growing tired and sleepy. Shino paved her way to her brother who was talking to some of the other commanders with a grin. mostly the talk was how happy they were that now whitebeard had gained his health back. Shino's eyes grew more tired and bumped into someone by accident causing her to almost fall but the person who she bumped into held her by her waist.

"sorry-yoi" marco said as he held her waist to prevent her from falling. What he didn't expect was for the beautiful girl to suddenly snuggled to his neck and immediately fell asleep. Marco couldn't move, he was too shocked and his face was bursting with red, he didn't know what to do. It seems as if he was hugging her, now that she's practically pressing herself on him, he could feel her… ehem… assets… he need to find a way out of this even though it feels so good. Before ace se-  
"Marco! What are you doing to my shi!" ace shouted as he angrily walked towards marco. Marco panicked, he tried to flail his hands and explain but when he start to flail, shino would slide and could fall face first on the floor so he hugged her again to prevent that.

"WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" marco said panicked. Everyone was looking at marco with one eyebrow raised, really? Ace's shoulder burst into flames as half his face was shadowed except for red dots.

"SHE FELL ASLEEP ON ME!" marco shouted and somehow not wake the blond girl who had her face literally stuffed on his chest. Ace suddenly morphed his face into a normal and annoyed face, ace gently took shino from marco and carried her bridal style.

"your lucky that's one of the things shi does… or not your dead" ace threat hang in the air as he glared at marco who was blushing. Then ace looked at whitebeard wanting to ask a question.

"pops! Can shi crash over here?" ace asked, whitebeard waved his hand then said "I don't mind, if shino wants to stay, then she is welcomed to stay. But since she's asleep right now, she can just sleep with you"

Ace walked out of the galley leaving behind the cheering's in the galley as he made his way to his room with his beloved sister in his hands softly breathing on his neck, making him blush slightly. Once he reached his room, he shifted his sister to one hand and tried to open the door only for her to slide to his neck and suddenly nibble his neck causing him to freeze. Shino was still asleep, she just loved to nibble things. ace tried again to open his door and grit his teeth when shino made whimpering noises and start to nibble his neck again. finally after an eternity of ace letting out some grunts and groans he finally got the stupid door open. He then stopped shino from nibbling his neck anymore and carried her inside his room. his room was clean… pretty much? at the side of the wall was his bed. And his closet was in front of the bed, at the side of the wall. A table full of papers and messed around on the table was at the back of the room was where he is supposed to do his work but really, him doing work? Ace carried shino to his bed and gently put her on it and pulled himself away. Ace placed his hat and his dagger on the table and turned only to see shino slowly getting up from his bed.

"shi, you should sleep, your tired aren't you?" ace asked as he rushed to her side and tried to push her down but she softly held ace's hands. Ace looked at her confused. shino murmured something that ace couldn't hear until suddenly shino's grip on his hands tightens and pulled him to bed. He was now on bed confused with shino standing and had a sleepy look on her face. ace watch as shino walked or staggered to his closet and opened it. he saw her rummaging inside and pulled out his old yellow shirt that's not buttoned up. his confused face turned fully red when she suddenly start to take off her jeans. ace closed his eyes with blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shi!" ace said but was ignored, shino kick away her jeans and clasp off her bag and put it on his table then took off her turtle neck and wore his shirt without buttoning it that showed her black bra and her exposed breast, she tried to button the first button but could button it and she was too tired to care. She staggered to the bed where ace was still hiding his his pillow. Shino climbed on the bed and fell asleep right next to ace and let her arm fall on him hugging him.

Ace on the other hand need to calm down, his face is bursting with redness and his ears were steaming. He shouldn't be this embarrassed sleeping with his sister! His… hot… half naked… sister… ace felt the blood trickle down his nose. Suddenly shino shifted and faced him "Mmhmm" she grumbled softly as she moved her hands and hugged ace's arm burying his bicep into her soft pillows. Ace could never have looked so red. And he never felt so light headed from blood loss. Shino was sleeping peacefully hugging her warm brother who was having a mental breakdown…

[time skip, in the middle of the night]

Shino opened her groggy eyes slowly, her whole body feels warm and everything was dark. She was hugging something warm and something was shoved in between her breast, her legs are tangled with the warm thing. She slowly manage to open her tired eyes fully and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. She moved her hands that was hugging the thing and felt something smooth as if skin, then she brought her hands up slowly trying to figure out what it was in her not yet awaken mind and her hands started to feel broad shoulders then a thick neck and then hair, short hair. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she sees ace's face stuffed in between her breast with his arms around her waist, like at the galley. Then soon realizes that she's not wearing any jeans because her legs were tangled with her brothers legs and her eyes widen in horror as she sees her only clothing's were her underwear and a yellow shirt that smell suspiciously like ace.

Her throat felt somewhat dry so she decided to get some water for herself, she slowly untangled herself from her brother's tight grasp and got off the bed and looked around the dark room and saw a closet that was opened and messed… probably from her… a table at the end of the room… where she can see her brother not cleaned or sat in a long time… then some weird trinkets… and finally her clothes on the table… she slowly and silently walked to the table, making sure not to disturb her brother sleeping and got dressed. She left her bag… which the author will soon explain what it is… and she walked out of the room wearing her black turtle neck and her jeans.

The ship's hall were empty as she walked sleepily, trying to find the kitchen where she can get a glass of water but her throat demands water and she didn't bring any water in her bag. Some lights were on but mostly darkness in the hallway and she looked at all of the closed doors in slight laziness. Shino kept on walking even though she didn't know where she was going but hopefully to the galley. Shino knew she had high enhances but she decided not to use them in case it would disturb this world's people.

After a while of walking, shino was still groggy from the sleep and yawned cutely as she continued to walk. She immediately notice the figure that was silently following her even in her sleep deprived self. Suddenly she sees a big door that could probably lead her to the kitchen or galley at least. Shino staggered to her left a bit but retained her stability, the figure behind her noticed she was staggering, the person wanted to help but then stopped when she retained her stability. Shino's soft hand held the door of the huge room and lightly pushed it and dim light were on inside. Shino looked around childishly then entered.

"I'm not lost, I'm not lost, I'm not lost" shino kept on repeating as she walked in the galley to search for the kitchen and water. the figure that was following her sweat drop at what she was repeating. Shino who knew someone was following her stopped dead on her track.

"mr stalker, do you happen to know where the kitchen is?" shino turned around with a smile, she really wanted to know why this person followed her but she was to thirsty and sleepy to care right now. the person was calm when she turned and looked at him.

"when did you notice I was following you-yoi?" marco asked as he leaned on the door to the galley, shino blinked her half lidded eyes and looked at marco who also had half lidded eyes. she looked around the huge galley and tried to find a door that might lead to the kitchen.

"and why would you want to know mr stalker?" shino said sleepily as she walked to a door she sees at the back of the galley but it was pretty far. She let out a small 'eep' when she tripped on a chair for not looking.

"how strong are you-yoi?" marco asked with his eyes narrowed ignoring the blush that dusted on his cheek from hearing her 'eep'. He knows, she must be strong for pops to immediately address her with her name, he acknowledges her for a reason. He wanted to know that reason.

"why are you asking me questions when I don't wanna answerrrrr" shino whines as she already tripped on multiple chairs spread out in the galley. Marco sweat drop at how clumsy she is, but didn't voice out his concern. Finally sighing when he heard another chatter and cute 'eep', he decided to help her. marco walked to the blond girl who was getting up.

"I can take you to the kitchen, lets go-yoi" marco sighs, she's probably as troublesome as ace. shino smiled brightly up to marco and followed him like a lost puppy.

Marco did take her to the kitchen, when he turned to ask her why she wanted to come her only to find her missing. His eyes widen in shock, she was here a few seconds ago! He felt her behind him! he turned and looked in the kitchen to see shino taking a mug then pauses and slowly look at him guiltily.

"uh… sorry to bother but… where is the water?..." shino asked as she twiddled her finger together and looked down with a pout. Marco mentally let out a sigh of relief, he's being caution of her, even though she was beautiful… and he was sure she was more beautiful than boa hancock. He cant relax around her, not knowing her reason or plans she have. Ace might trust her with his own life but he didn't. even though she saved pops… she's an unknown out of this world thing… beautiful thing… marco walked to one of the huge fridge in the kitchen and took out a cold glass bottle of water. shino smiled brightly as she sees the water.

"can I ask you questions now-yoi?" marco asked as he sat down at a table while looking at the blond girl in front of him who was pouring herself a cup of water. trying very hard to ignore the huge breast that could easily be seen with her sitting straight. Shino clapped her hands together sweetly and smiled at marco. Who, again tried to ignore the blood that was trying to burst out his nose and the blush from coming out.

"okay, shoot" shino said, she already had her drink, she might as well entertain him.

"what did you do to pops? How did you manage to cure him-yoi?" marco asked interested, something so impossible was done in mere seconds in front of him yet he still couldn't believe it. shino looked at marco with her lips making a straight line.

"you could say I did 'cure' him… in one of the terms... but the thing I did to him was healing him. I healed him" shino answered as she looked at marco with a calculative look in her eyes. when ace was with her, she had no time to calculate and observe her surrounding… but now that she was alone and with her guard on high, she can easily read marco.

"heal? How did you heal him?-yoi..." marco asked sceptically, shino smiled at marco, his heart fluttered at the sight but he tried to force it down because he was questioning her. keyword: tried.

"I replaced his damaged organs with his younger organs, when they were still healthy, his lungs and kidney were damage from all the internal damage that didn't recover so I fixed it. you don't have to worry, because his healthy now" shino smiled as she explained. marco tapped his finger on the table they were sitting at and thought of his other question.

"why did you heal him-yoi?" marco narrowed his eyes when he asked her this, he want-no, he needed to know. Does she have ulterior motives or plans against his family? he stared hard at her eyes to know if she was lying. Shino tilted her head with her lips in a straight line, her hair softly fall from her shoulder.

"because he seemed interesting" shino chuckled with a huge grin, marco blinked at the answer. Shino smiled and closed her eyes, she stood up and put the cup inside the one of the sink in the huge kitchen and faced marco again.

"good night marco-san, your questioning ends here" shino said and walked pass him before he could reply. She easily opened and slip through the door disappearing in the dim lighted hallway probably heading to ace's room. marco sat there, taking notes of what she said to him. realizing he needed to tell his father about this. He looked out the window to see how dark it is, maybe he should tell his father about this in the morning? Marco sigh and stood up, walking to the door of the kitchen and to his room to sleep.


End file.
